Tz/Befunde
Befunde *Die Dissertation enthält zahlreiche wörtliche und sinngemäße Textübernahmen, die nicht als solche kenntlich gemacht sind. Als betroffen festgestellt wurden bisher (Stand: 31. März 2014) folgende Kapitel, von denen sich manche als vollständig bzw. nahezu vollständig übernommen erwiesen haben – siehe Klammervermerke: :*'1. Einleitung' ::*1.1 Anatomie und Physiologie des Knochengewebes (S. 8-10): Seiten 8, 9, 10 ::*1.2 Regulation des Auf- und Abbaus von Knochen (S. 10-13): Seiten 10, 11, 12, 13 – vollständig ::*1.3. Knochenerkrankungen und Bisphosphonattherapie (S. 13-16): Seite 13, 14, 15, 16 – vollständig ::*1.4. Bisphosphonate und klinische Anwendung (S. 16-21): Seite 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21 – vollständig :*'3. Material und Methoden' ::*3.2. MTT – Assay (S. 24): Seite 24 – vollständig :*'5. Diskussion' (S. 32 Anf.): Seite 32 ::*5.1 Bewertung des Zellkulturmodells (S. 32-33): Seite 33. Herausragende Fundstellen *Fragment 011 01: Eine Seite ist vollständig wörtlich übernommen und die Quelle ist nirgends in der Dissertation genannt. Genauso auf der darauffolgenden Seite: Fragment 012 01. * Die meisten Übernahmen finden sich im Kapitel 1 ("Einleitung") der Dissertation. Allerdings lassen sich auch Übernahmen in anderen Teilen feststellen: ** Kapitel 3 ("Material und Methoden"): Fragment 024 05 ** Kapitel 5 ("Diskussion"): Fragment 032 01, Fragment 033 09. * Es gibt Fundstellen, die auf eine Übernahme im Copy-Paste-Stil hinweisen: **Fragment 024 05 **Fragment 033 09. Herausragende Quellen * Vassiliadou (2003): Es gibt sehr umfangreiche Übernahmen aus einer Dissertation, die 2003 an der Justus-Liebig-Universität Gießen angenommen wurde. Obwohl zumeist wörtlich übernommen wurde und obwohl auch ein Großteil der angegebenen Literatur aus dieser Quelle stammt, wird sie nirgends in der untersuchten Arbeit erwähnt. Andere Beobachtungen * Abgesehen von den als Plagiat dokumentierten Fundstellen gibt es weitere Aspekte, die beleuchten, wie die untersuchte Arbeit unter Zuhilfenahme von Vassiliadou (2003) entstanden sein könnte: ** Das Abkürzungsverzeichnis der untersuchten Arbeit (S. 6) stimmt mit dem Abkürzungsverzeichnis von Vassiliadou (2003) (auch S. 6) überein, abgesehen von einer Zeile ("BP-ONJ Bisphosphonat associated osteonecrosis of the jaws"), die sich bei Tz zusätzlich findet. Dies ist auch deshalb bemerkenswert, weil gar nicht alle gelisteten Abkürzungen in der Dissertation von Tz auch verwendet werden; z.B. "DMSO" und "FSGS" werden dort außerhalb des Abkürzungsverzeichnises nirgends erwähnt. ** Die Einträge 2 bis 90 im Literaturverzeichnis von Tz sind alle ausnahmslos auch im Literaturverzeichnis von Vassiliadou (2003) zu finden und zwar in exakt identischer Formatierung. Diese 89 Einträge sind alphabetisch angeordnet, die Einträge 1, 91-109 sind es nicht. Natürlich wurden auch alle Einträge 2-90 vor 2003 publiziert, während unter den übrigen Einträgen auch neuere Publikationen zu finden sind. * Es gibt in der zum Download bereitgestellten PDF-Datei Passagen weißen Textes auf weißem Grund, die durch Kopieren sichtbar gemacht werden können. Diese sind: ** Seite 2: "Wissenschaftlicher Vorstand: Univ.-Prof. Dr. Dr. R. Urban 1. Gutachter: Prof. Dr. Dr. Bilal Al-Nawas 2. Gutachter: Prof. Dr. Brita Willershausen Tag der Promotion:" ** Seite 3: "Meinem Bruder Alexander gewitmet sic. - Plus ultra -" ** Seite 50: Eine längere Danksagung. * Die seit dem 1. August 2006 gültige Promotionsordnung des Fachbereiches Medizin der Johannes Gutenberg-Universität Mainz verlangt (§ 7 (1) 3. a)): "schriftliche Versicherung darüber, dass die Bewerberin oder der Bewerber die vorgelegte Dissertationsschrift selbstständig angefertigt, alle von ihr oder ihm benutzten Veröffentlichungen, ungedruckten Materialien, sonstigen Hilfsmittel und andere Unterstützung angegeben sowie Stellen, die wörtlich oder inhaltlich aus gedruckten oder ungedruckten Arbeiten übernommen wurden, als solche gekennzeichnet und mit den nötigen bibliographischen Angaben nachgewiesen hat;" * Auf Seite 4 der Dissertation steht Folgendes: "Während der Zeit dieser Arbeit wurde folgende Arbeit mit eigener Beteiligung zur Publikation eingereicht und publiziert: Walter C, Klein MO, Pabst A, Al-Nawas B, Duschner H, Ziebart T. Influence of bisphosphonates on endothelial cells, fibroblasts, and osteogenic cells. Clin Oral Investig. 2009 Mar 18. Epub ahead of print." Dazu sei gesagt: ** Tz ist sechster und letzter Autor dieser Publikation, die mittlerweile veröffentlicht ist (siehe hier). ** Die Abbildungen 2 (S. 27), 3 (S. 27), 4 (S. 27), 6 (S. 30) und 7 (S. 31) sowie in Teilen auch deren Beschreibungen finden sich auch in der Publikation (dort figures 1a, 1c, 1e, 2, 3), wobei die letzten zwei Abbildungen identisch sind, die ersten drei aber geringfügig abweichende Daten zeigen und etwas anders formatiert sind. * Wenn man die Fragestellungen auf Seite 22 der Dissertation von Tz und auf Seite 28 von Vassiliadou (2003) vergleicht, so sind diese zwar nicht identisch, doch gibt es so große Übereinstimmungen, dass es sicherlich angebracht gewesen wäre, auf die Ergebnisse von Vassiliadou (2003) explizit Bezug zu nehmen bei der Diskussion der Ergebnisse von Tz. Statistik Illustration Kategorie:Tz Kategorie:Befunde